Not Quite A Lady
by NerdyPassionLoves
Summary: Cereza has been working in the Kitchens her whole life until a thieving Cook Hand gets fired. Now it is her job to keep the Knights well fed. She only ever grown up with men. This made her a bit different than a proper lady should be. Perhaps it will just want Camelot's strongest and bravest Knight needs in his life. Rating just to be certain, as you know how the show can be.
1. Cereza the Cook Hand

**Been watching more Merlin lately, and for whatever reason, have been really drawn to Percival lately. So I have decided to see how I am with writing fan-fiction for him. I wanted to create a unique character, that was a little outside the box, much like Gwen is. I thought that would fit well with Percival, considering his humble beginnings, and his unique charms. A lot of things are purposely spelt they way that are. It will become more apparent as you read on I hope.**

 **The rating is simply because the themes, and violence is a little more than mild, but nothing vulgar or too crude (I hope). Also I do not own Merlin or it's characters, worlds, or plots. That belongs to BBC and people who created the show. I only take credit for Cereza and her family, and general plots not written in the show.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Cereza Woodrow started her rounds at the castle in Camelot in an extremely pleasant mood. She was just informed that she was to be promoted. The cook hand that usually helped serve, or cook for the King and his Knights was released due to their tendency to have slippery fingers. She would now to get to serve the Knights their meals, and help out more in the kitchen, something she always dreamed of. It was a great honor to be chosen to do such tasks. She hoped this might mean one day she would become a cook.

She started her duties that morning, and she was on her way to the Knight's Quarter's, when she saw a familiar figure sprint by her.

"Looking for something Merlin?" She called after him, recognizing the look on his face.

"Ah Cereza perfect! I need your help." He said rushing back over to her.

"Anything for you." She told him with a slight flirty tone.

Despite knowing she was kidding, and that this was a common occurrence, he blushed slightly and chuckled.

"Well Arthur…I mean the King wishes for a bit more breakfast since another Knight's Test is today, is there a way you could ask the Kitchen to make more?" He asked her.

"Actually I had anticipated that and," She paused to grab something from the cart Merlin did not notice, "Here is another plate for the King, I planned to find you after feeding the Knights." She presented the plate.

"Wait…are you taking over for Charles?" Merlin questioned taking the plate.

"So it seems." She answered with a smile.

"Brilliant, now maybe I'll get less complaints." Merlin admitted, smile widening on his face.

"Be sure to let me know if the King enjoys it or not, it is my job to make sure it's to his liking." She eagerly told him, cooking was a true passion of hers.

"Oh I will, better get to it then." He said while walking away.

"Oh Merlin." Cereza stopped him.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Have you eaten yet?" She pondered, already knowing the answer.

"Can't say that I have." He replied.

Cereza pulls out a small pastry. It's filled with cheese, spices, herbs and some her chicken from her dinner the night before. She walks over to him, and puts it in his hand.

"Breakfast from you? See I had a feeling today was going to be a good day." He said munching it as he walked away.

Cereza smiled as she continued to her destination.

* * *

The first person she thought to visit was Gwaine, since they are friends, and he is a bit of a prat if he does not get fed properly. When she arrived at his door she knocked. As expected, he did not answer. Gwaine hardly ever woke up properly when he was in the castle. When she walked inside, she felt pity for the maid who had to clean up after him. It was cluttered and messy, and had a unique smell of booze and sweat to it.

She first set his plate on the table to make sure it was safe. She then walked over to the curtains and threw them open in one swoop. This made the light shine at its brightest on his face rather quickly.

"I told you not to do that you man servant!" He grunted angrily, starting to stir.

"Oh I didn't know Sir, I apologize." She said coyly.

"Cereza?" He asked in sleepy delight.

"Yes My Lord." She replied with a chuckle.

"Am I still asleep, because I smell a most tasty breakfast as well?" He said while stretching.

"Would a dream give you such a rude awakening? I do hope you find your food to your liking." She answered while moving toward her cart.

"If you had anything to do with it, I'll try to get seconds." He told her honestly while sitting down before his food.

"Then you'll have something pleasant to wake up to now." She told with a flirty wink.

"I get your food, and your face every day now?" He asked, smirking in response.

"Yes My Lord, I do hope we'll enjoy each others time," She bowed a flirty smile on her face, "Now leave me alone you flirt, I have other Knights to attend to." She excused herself and moved on.

* * *

The next Knight to see was Sir Elyan. He is the brother of the new Queen Guinevere, and now brother-in-law to the King Arthur. His sister used to be a regular servant girl just like her, but she was the personal servant of the Lady Morgana before she betrayed her country the many times she did. Guinevere, or Gwen, as she preferred, and the now King Arthur, fell in love many years ago, and now finally live life together.

As far as Cereza could tell, Elyan was a good man. In his youth he traveled a lot and was not home, but once he came back he grew into the fine Knight he is today. He always treated the servants well, and always fought for what is true and just. She hoped to learn more about him in the future.

She knocked on his door and heard a soft approval of entry. When she entered Elyan's room, it was a much nicer sight than the last one she was in. It had some random artifacts, but it was tidy. It smelt clean, it was quite a dream actually. She smiled softly to herself.

"What's so funny?" Elyan asked curious.

"Oh I'm sorry my Lord, I just couldn't help but notice the difference in cleanliness in some rooms to others." She quickly apologized, getting embarrassed.

Elyan gave off an amused laugh. It was full of joy, and kindness. It made Cereza's heart calm down a little.

"Yes, I learned it from my father, who was a blacksmith so everything was kept cleaned." He told her kindly, trying to ease her worry.

"I see, well I am Cereza," She bowed to him, then grabbed his tray of food, "I am your new cook hand, if you required any needs food wise, please let me know." She informed him as she set the food on the table.

"Thank you Cereza, it'll be nice to receive my meals from a lovely lady, I am Elyan." He told her while sitting down.

Cereza bowed once again.

"I thank you kindly for the compliment my Lord, but please excuse me, I must attend to your friends as well." She told him.

"Do be careful of Percival, not only is he the messiest of us all, he tends to live in a manner of undress all the time." Elyan warned digging into his food.

Cereza bowed once again, and made a mental note of the warning.

* * *

The next Knight she encountered was the newest one Lord Mordred. He was considerably quieter than the others, but that did not mean he was shy. In fact Mordred often spoke his piece when he thought it was necessary, and always stood up for his beliefs. Cereza could sense an immense power and strength behind his boyish features.

As she approached, Mordred lifted his head. When he noticed it was her, he smiled kindly.

"Good morning Cereza." He greeted her.

"And a good morning to you Lord Mordred." She answered with a bow.

"Please Cereza, no need to be so formal with me," He paused to catch his breath, "I mean we are friends aren't we?" He finished searching for an answer.

It's true that he and her that had a strange instant connection since his arrival in Camelot. Both of them had experienced a lot of personal loss, and running for their lives. Before Cereza's family settled in Camelot, they had traveled between various lands as traders. Her father would hunt for exotic animals and furs, her mother, anything else rare. They were quite good at their jobs, but it was dangerous work, and Cereza's mother was a sorceress. Many lands outlawed it, or were very strict about, so her mother had to keep it a secret.

Cereza and her family had spent some time with the Druid people after a raid ravaged a land they were at which caused a severe injury for her father. Plus at the time, Cereza's mother was so swollen with pregnancy, they really could not travel with her as well. The druids kindly took them. Cereza remembered a small child with the same name from that time. In her heart, she knew the man before her was the same person. She obviously kept his secret though, considering her own heritage.

"Of course Mordred, a friendship that I value deeply." She admitted to him, to which he gave her a bright smile.

"As do I, and congratulations for the promotion." He said knowingly.

"Thank you friend, and since I know your habits, I made sure breakfast was something you could eat on the go." She told him grabbing a parcel from her cart.

"Thank you, this is very helpful." He told her kindly.

"That is my job." She responded with a wink.

"Then I shall have peace of mind knowing you'll be there to keep me healthy." He complimented.

"Mordred! If I didn't already know about your love for Kara, I would almost take that as a more than friendly statement." She jokingly said with a small blush.

"Of course I have a fondness for you, we are kin after all." He told her honestly.

The statement confused her, they were not siblings, and yes her mother was of magic, but that was different right? She decided to enjoy the sentiment anyways. She really did feel very close to him, not as intimate and openly as she was with Gwaine, but just as intense.

"Thank you Mordred, see you later?" She said with a bow.

"Good bye Cereza, thank you." He said while walking away.

* * *

Her next stop was at Sir Leon's quarters. He was one of the first Knights, as he was one even during Uther's reign. He was more strict and more of a bore than the other Knights, but still a great man none the less. He comes from Nobility, but never seems to keep that over his allies' heads. He gave everyone a fair chance, and was known for his kindness. She was restricted from knowing him during Uther's reign because of the class differences. Still, she was excited to meet one of Camelot's most revered and famous Knights.

She knocked on his door and awaited a reply.

"You may enter." He said with what sounded like disdain in his voice.

Looks like she is being mistaken for Charles again. She took a breath to gather her wit, then entered the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my Lord." She spoke softly as to not provoke anymore ill-will.

"Oh, no please, I should apologize, I thought you were someone else fair maiden." Leon said, standing up to apologize properly to her.

"That is not necessary my Lord, I understand the sentiment, the last Cook Hand was rather unsavory." She curtsied to him to show respect.

Leon chuckled at her words. He found them to be honest, as well as modest. He found it endearing.

"May I ask your name?" Leon asked her.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry my Lord, I am Cereza, I will be taking over as Cook Hand for you and your fellow Knights." She again curtsied but with a deep blush of embarrassment on her face.

Leon felt himself give out a hearty laugh. Her sense of pride and duty were cute. Though that might have been her reactions as well.

"No need to be so afraid Sweet Cereza," Leon paused to notice her eyes flicker in surprise, "It is only your first day, I'm sure you'll be fine." He told kindly.

"Thank you my Lord," She picked up his breakfast and set it up on his table, "I do hope this is to your liking, please let me know should you need anything else." She said packing up to move to the last Knight Percival.

"Sweet Cereza." Leon called to get her attention.

"Yes my Lord?" She asked curiously, already accepting the new nickname.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I am Sir Leon, do be careful with Percival, he tends to be a bit crude, but he is a good man." He told her while kissing the back of her hand.

"Oh my, first Sir Elyan, and now you. I'll be sure to have my wits about me when I see Sir Percival." She assured him with a bow.

* * *

Once again, as she reached another Knight's door, she knocked on it and listened for a response. When she heard none, she just assumed like Gwaine and others, they were asleep or occupied so she entered. She noticed it was indeed messier than Gwaine's room, and smelt very musky and male. She had a lot of experience with it, considering her six brother's and father in her house. She felt a huge sense of gratitude to the world for not being the maid that cleans up after men who live like this.

She heard a small shuffle, but assumed it was just someone moving about the castle, after all, servants were everywhere all the time. She simply moved on to her next task. She able to place the two servings that Percival would need due to his size and strength on the table. She again looked around for her charge, but he was yet to be seen. She decided to check by the door, he was on an errand, like Mordred likes to do.

As she approached the door, she heard a battle cry and a thump. She turned around and saw the shine a blade takes on in the sunlight. She tried to move out of its trajectory, but tripped over her dress for she hasn't been able to hem it to fit her. Now the blade was coming close to her at an even worse angle. If nothing was done she would be cut quite deeply in her left shoulder, and possibly her side as well. Cereza curled up as much as she could to brace for it. As she did, she felt a surge of something run through her. It was warm, like an ember, and then felt like a burst. The next moment she noticed the blade came very close to her, but somehow missed. She thought she heard a small clank, almost like it hit a shield, but ignored it, due to it being impossible. She was just happy to come out unharmed.

Then a shirtless torso appeared before her. She followed it up to see blue eyes filled with kindness and worry. They were set in a face that is square and strong. His hair is severely short, but it suits him well. She felt her heart start racing faster, though she blamed it on fear of the situation. It would be highly perverse and inappropriate to feel an attraction to someone after they swung a sword at you.

"I offer my deepest apologies fair lady," His voice was more gruff and deeper than the other Knights, Cereza felt her heart race even more, "I thought you were someone else." He admitted to her.

Cereza could only nod in response. She wasn't sure if it was due to fear, or something else. Perhaps something much more carnal and forbidden.

"Of course you must be too frightened to talk to me now, why wouldn't you be?" He said aloud with a sad smile.

Cereza felt a twinge in her heart. She would really need to see Gaius or Gwaine about this. It gave her a little more clarity though.

"A-A little bit m-my Lord." Was all she could muster at the moment, she did not know what to say.

"A brave bird aren't you?" He asked with relief in his voice.

Cereza frowned slightly. She knew she was pretty enough, and she was used to be being called many things, but "bird" was one she never really cared for.

"I-I grew up w-with men, I am the o-one and only w-woman in my family now." Talking about her family seemed to help calm her heart.

"I can't say I understand, but I imagine that is hard for any maiden to endure." He said while standing up.

Cereza now understood her racing heart. She had never taken such an attraction to a man before. Yes, Gwaine was very handsome and charming. Her King, was striking, and she admitted to staring upon him every one in a while. Mordred was so beautiful it takes your breath away. Even Merlin was adorably lovable. Each was attractive in their own right, but something bout Percival and his perfectly…no she dare not finish that thought.

"Please let me help you up, I am Percival." He told her while holding out his hand.

She put her hand in his, and could not help but notice how small it looked in his. It was like a fairy grabbing a giants. It also felt strong, secure. The thought made a small smile spread on her lips. Then Percival gripped it slightly and easily pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you my Lord, I am Cereza, I am the new Cook Hand." She told him, glancing around the room to avoid his eyes…and bare chest.

"You're beautiful, I mean that's a beautiful name." He spilled out quickly.

Cereza blushed deeply. Partly due to being to being genuinely surprised and flattered, the other part due to again, how undressed he was. She decided the best way to handle it was to just be upfront about it. She coughed softly to get his attention.

"Might I suggest I get back to work to not cause rumors?" She politely asked while glancing at him.

"What? Oh yes, ah sorry," He let of her hand and move to grab a shirt, "That was very rude of me, if anyone were to question your motives, I promise you, I won't let your reputation be stained." He jumbled out, clearly embarrassed as well.

Cereza couldn't help but giggle a little as she grabbed her cart.

"Thank you my Lord that is most kind of you." She told him with a bow.

"I will find a way to make it up to you, I promise." He told her, and by the tone of his voice, she would not be able to change his mind.

"Thank you sir, I look forward to it." She curtsied and then left.

* * *

While on her way back to the Kitchen, Cereza felt a familiar sensation pass over her. She suddenly felt weak and dizzy. Her energy all but drained from her body. It was so strong that she instantly feel to her knees. Though was usually careful, this has happened many times before. When Cereza did not have enough to eat during the day for the energy she spent, she would become like this. It was an odd ailment with no cure, but it was easily treated by eating regularly. Cereza realized while looking over the cart that she had forgotten to eat her own pastry this morning. She had eaten a bit before her shift, like she always does, but with the added excitement from her meeting with Percival, it put more stress on her body than normal, and caused it to become this bad.

"Cereza?" A very comforting and familiar voice called out to her very worried.

"Gwaine! I seem to have over spent my energy again." She told him, not really caring about the food in her mouth.

"Did you forget to eat breakfast then?" He asked while approaching her.

"Yes, but I ate before my shift, don't scowl at me Gwaine,!" She puffed her chest out in annoyance, "but I would have been okay, except for the scare Percival gave me." She admitted, knowing he would find out at some point today.

"Wait…did he try anything on you?" He questioned angrily.

"What? NO! Lord Percival is an honorable man, which you should know considering he beat me in being your best friend." She answered grumpily.

Gwaine laughed at her. The grouchiness was a symptom of her ailment, it was something he was very used to. He also knew she despite her aloof nature, she is actually very prideful, a side effect of living with only men for so long.

"Are you jealous Cereza?" He asked with a smirk.

"Considering you, Mordred, and Merlin are let's count that," She holds up three fingers, "the only three friends I have, I am quite obligated to say yes." She answered reaching for another snack she had hidden on the cart.

Gwaine blinked in surprise. Yes, he considered himself close to her. They had made fast friends when finally settled on staying in Camelot, and he had met her before in his days of wandering, but it was more than that. Cereza was special to him, perhaps not like a lover, but more than ordinary friends. He just didn't realize how lonely she was, or that she felt the same for him.

"No worries Cereza, I would not want to live without your company any less than I would Percival." He told her gently, then frowns.

"But what happened with Percival then?" He asked sternly.

"I think he meant to scare Charles, the Cook Hand before me. I'm sure you know about his stealing habit." She started.

Gwaine grunted in response. Good riddance to that guy.

"Well, he didn't mean to, but he ended up swinging his sword at me, again because he meant to scare Charles." She told him, watching as his eyes turned into a glare.

"So he meant to attack the last Cook Hand, but somehow mistook you, a voluptuous woman, for a man?" Gwaine asked confused.

"I think he was hiding somewhere in his quarters where he couldn't see who it was. I didn't speak until after everything was over." She thought back on it, perhaps she had a hand in it too.

"Oh no, I know that glint in your eyes, and let me tell you Cereza, that was not your fault. Why would you speak otherwise?" Gwaine told her.

"True enough." She admitted.

"Still, I want you to see Gaius right away now, make sure everything is okay." He ordered.

Cereza rolled her eyes. That was her next move once she had her strength back, and returned the cart.

"I will in a few minutes, I still don't get feel strong enough yet." She told him.

"Then let me help you." A deep voice rang out.

"Percival my friend! How in the hell do you mistake a maiden for a no good coward?" Gwaine cut right to the chase.

"Yes, well I was hiding behind my screen and the sun was blocking most of my view." He admitted.

Cereza chimed in victory. Gwaine rolled his eyes, then they shared a smile. Percival felt himself bristle for some reason. It was ridiculous, he had just met…well almost harmed the girl not long ago. It would be absurd to have feelings for her already, right?

"But really that's okay my Lords, I'll be fine, I need to return the cart anyways, so I can just sit here stupidly," She paused for breath, "Most servants have come after I started working here, so they know my condition already." She stated.

Both men now rolled their eyes. Gwaine was the first to speak, and it was to a passing servant.

"Excuse me?" He called out to her.

"Y-yes my Lord?" The maid stuttered out, shocked to be spoken to by a Knight.

"Could you possibly take this to the Kitchens?" He asked her.

The maid then noticed Cereza and nodded knowingly.

"Of course Sir, I do hope you feel better soon Cereza." She said while rolling the cart away.

Cereza sighed in defeat.

"Well up and at them 'em...," She tried to stand, but almost fell again, but Percival caught her, "whoops, guess not." She stated simply.

"Yes, we must get you to Gaius." Gwaine stated, giving Percival a look.

Percival nodded and moved swiftly. Where Cereza was once leaning on him, now she was cradled in his arms. She felt like a bride. The thought made her blush. With that, all three headed off to see Gaius.

* * *

Percival could not help but admit to himself how much he enjoyed carrying the new Cook Hand. While she was just as small as many women he had interacted with, her physique is quite different. She is voluptuous and curvy. Even with clothes that were meant to hide some of it, it became much more evident by touch. Her hair, a soft shade of red, which was rare for Camelot carried a slight curl to it. It fell over her shoulders almost like a cover. She didn't decorate it in anyway, but it didn't make her any less beautiful to him.

Even eating did not deter him. She wasn't dainty about it, but still very much civil. It was an odd mix of regal and hunter. He found it interesting. Her amber eyes would glance into his blue eyes, and he found flecks of topaz in them sometimes.

"I am fine now, so may I please walk on my own?" She asked Gwaine more than him. This insulted him a little bit.

"I really don't mind, you're pretty light." Percival told her.

Gwaine snorted.

"And an ant has no quarrel with a boot, that's not what I was asking." She retorted, to which he laughed.

"Really, it would ease our minds." He tried to see if that would work.

She groaned, then puffed out her cheeks, with a pout so cute Percival really wasn't going to let go now.

"Good thing it's this guy and I Cer, Leon would never stand for your sass." Gwaine pointed out.

Cereza covered her face in embarrassment.

"I would never with Lord Leon, how could I? You know he already calls me Sweet Cereza?" She told Gwaine.

"And you're okay with that?" Percival asked, sounding more interested than he should have.

Gwaine raised his eyebrow at him, then smirked. Percival knew he would have to pay for that later.

"I've been called many things by men my whole life, at least that is kind in nature, and doesn't have crude meanings to it." She told him.

Percival understood what she meant. She was very beautiful indeed. Her natural shape was very desirable as well, but he did not like the idea of such unsavory things happening to her. It was rude, and insulting to do that to a lady.

"What if I called you that?" Percival asked out of curiosity. He really couldn't see himself doing it though.

She gave him a skeptical look, like she knew it was a bluff.

"Do you even want to?" She questioned, calling his bluff.

"No I don't." He answered honestly.

"Good, because my mother was the last person to call me that, and honestly any man I could take seriously it's just not right." She blinked, and blushed, then covered her face again. Percival wasn't sure why, but Gwaine did, he almost fell over laughing.

"Let me just tell Leon how you don't see him as a suitor at all." Gwaine teased.

"I would consider leaving Camelot before I could ever think about insulting one of its Knights." She told him dead serious, despite knowing he's joking.

"I would never do that to you, I know you love and put the Kingdom above all else." Gwaine told her.

She nodded than looked at Percival. He looked back at her. He wasn't quite sure what she wanted.

"I do apologize for not being more like a lady." She told him, which shocked him quite a bit.

Honestly, it didn't really bother him. She was still much a lady, just a more relatable one. It reminded him of the Queen a bit. Well if the Queen felt more comfortable around men. All the same, both were still respectable, just different.

"I hadn't noticed." He admitted honestly.

"Why is everyone kinder than you Gwaine?" She asked dramatically.

Percival laughed so hard, he almost dropped Cereza.

"Sorry fair lady." He apologized.

"Ugh, you two are like a newly married couple." Gwaine complained.

Percival could live with that.

* * *

Both Merlin and Gaius raised their eyebrows when Percival walked in carrying their mutual friend Cereza Woodrow. Cereza generally did not allow men to treat her like a dainty maiden, but then again, not many men had the strength to fight Percival, so what chance did she have?

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked trying to hide his chuckling, but failing.

"Well obviously Percival and I, even though we just met, justhad to marry right away and we're going to spend our first night together in Gaius's quarters," She paused to glare at both the men with her, silencing them, "Gwaine was our witness since he's the groom's best friend." She finished now fixing her stare at Merlin.

"Right, somebody forgot to eat lately." He said, then started cracking up.

"I agree, though you did ask a stupid question." Gaius told his young friend.

"That and this one here almost split her open with his sword." Gwaine informed them.

This made their eyebrows go up again.

"Excuse me?" Merlin asked.

"Secret marriage Merlin, focus." She said in a fake annoyed voice.

Percival laughed before answering.

"I meant to scare our old Cook Hand, but since I could not see who came into my room, and she doing her never spoke since I was hiding, I accidentally went after her thinking she was someone else." He relayed to them.

"That must have been frightening!" Merlin commented.

"No Merlin, it was such a feat of strength I asked him to marry me!" She threw the last of her snack at him in annoyance and to show her sarcasm.

"That was rather stupid to say mate." Gwaine said through a fit of laughter.

He was rather enjoying the various shades of red Percival kept turning. He thought about helping his friend, but was too amused by the show.

"Does Percival get a say in this marriage?" Merlin asked, laughing with Gwaine.

"Nope, Gwaine said we were, so it must be true." She retorted.

"Now, now, that's not fair." Merlin said, enjoying the banter. It was rare to see the Cereza that one would see in the village inside the castle. She liked to keep it separated.

"In any case, I'll need you to put her down, and at least stand outside, I can't very well examine her otherwise." Gaius chided at them, though secretly he was happy to see Cereza so lively.

"Right yes, of course." Percival said blushing now for reasons he did not want to admit.

He gently set her down. Cereza stretched quickly, then went over to Gaius.

"No good bye for your darling?" Gwaine teased.

"Wouldn't want to make you sick, you've got potential Knights to test after all." She reminded.

Both Knights muttered darkly under their breaths, and excused themselves. Merlin swore as well and run out with them, Arthur did not like tardiness. Since Percival ended up being last, Cereza called out to him.

"Yes?" He asked peeking around the corner.

Cereza leaned up and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you." She said simply, then returned to Gaius.

Percival smiled then ran to perform his duties.

* * *

 _Young men hoping to be Knights could be seen everywhere. The field was covered in weapons, shields, chain mail and capes. The air smelt of sweat, tears, blood and metal, perhaps some smoke as well. You could hear chatter, jokes, and general men noises all around. Swords clanked, wood thunked, and arrows whished. It was similar to Knight's training, just a lot more, and much louder._

 _There was a hiss, a hiss that Cereza knew well. It was the hiss of an arrow flying through the air. Then there was a scream of pain. Then a thump of a fallen body. Cereza's heart wrenched in agony. She did not want to look, but something made her. She knew who it was, but she did not want to believe it. She could smell the blood before she saw it._

 _On the ground was her best friend in a pool of his own blood. The arrow stuck out from his back, pushed in from the fall. It pierced his heart, and though Gaius was approaching, Cereza could feel it. He was dead, and nothing short of forbidden magic, even by Druid standards would bring him back. She felt herself let a scream louder and more lost in despair than she ever had in her life._

* * *

"CEREZA!" Someone shouted at her.

Cereza jolted awake. Awake? The dream felt so real to her though. Then she remembered Gaius sent her to get some rest to make sure everything was okay. She didn't even noticed who woke her until they spoke again.

"Are you alright Cereza? That is your name isn't it?" A female voice questioned.

Cereza blinked, then the person finally came into focus. She was a most beautiful woman with caramel skin, and brown eyes so strong yet kind, you instantly trusted her. Her black hair cascaded in waves, and was braided around her forehead. She wore a gown equal to her own beauty, and a small crown to match it. It is the new Queen. Cereza blushed and stammered in shock.

"Ah yes, Your Majesty."

"No need to be so nervous, I was simply worried about your well-being, you seemed to be having a terrible terror." Gwen told her, worry evident in her eyes.

"Yes, it was. Someone I care about died right in front of my eyes." She confessed, more to ease her heart than to explain.

"That would explain it yes, I have such nightmares myself sometimes." Gwen said with a sad smile.

"Thank you for waking me Your Majesty, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Cereza stated while slightly bowing her head.

"It's no trouble at all, I was on my way to speak with Arthur, and so it wasn't out of my way." Gwen told her with a gentle smile.

"If you'd like, I could go send for him." Cereza offered getting out of the bed she was laying on.

"No thank you, I could use a bit of sun, even if it will be smelly." The Queen chuckled to herself, then looked at Cereza.

"You could walk with me though, I would appreciate the company." Her queen asked of her.

"If you feel I'm good enough, I would be honored." Cereza replied with a bow.

"Thank you." Gwen said while walking to her destination, with Cereza following her.

* * *

Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table were accessing the hopeful Knights, and to honest, there were some hopefuls, but not as many as they would like. There was one very interesting young man though that Arthur really felt was noteworthy.

He was about the same age as Mordred, but just like Mordred, he was much wiser and better than his age would lead one to believe. He was proficient in most weapons, and had a good battle sense. He knew when to charge and when to observe. He worked well in teams, easily followed directions, but could also think on his feet.

He was also a very tall young man. He was as tall as Percival, but not as built. In terms of physical strength, Percival still wins hands down, but this young man held his owns skills. Despite his size and lean and longer limbs, he was very well controlled. He was very fluid, it almost seemed like he was dancing. His amber eyes often burned with courage and sacrifice as well. He was willing to fight, but he also had a strong need to protect things. Arthur needed men like that, and was impressed that he was like that at such a young age. He wasn't a noble, but neither were many of his closest Knights.

"Who is that young man?" Arthur asked, wanting to get his information from the people taking registration.

"I do believe he is Gerome Woodrow, son of our best Hunter, Devon Woodrow." One of the men told him, while handing over his registration.

"Just how many sons does that man have?" Arthur asked while looking it over.

"Six my Lord." His friend and Knight Gwaine told him.

"And I'm assuming one of them is this C. Woodrow he put as his instructor?" Arthur asked, wanting to know more.

"No my Lord," Gwaine paused to glance at Gerome, "He has no sons with names that start with C." Gwaine told him.

"Then an Uncle perhaps?" The King asked getting confused.

"Or it could be a woman My King," A strong female voice interjected, "Remember even I can handle myself well with a sword." The voice finished.

It is Arthur's Queen and Wife Guinevere who is adores dearly. He also trust her with his life. If she thought it was a woman, then he wanted to meet a woman with such skills.

"Perhaps your right, does Devon have any daughters?" He asked Gwaine since he seemed to be the most informed.

"Yes sire, it's that servant girl over there." Gwaine said pointing at his friend.

"Oh Cereza is? She doesn't look anything like him." Guinevere noted.

"No my Lady, she takes after her late mother." Gwaine informed.

"So she taught Gerome to fight?" Arthur asked.

"Well the whole family knows the basic, Cereza invested into him since he has the best prowess in it." Gwaine relayed.

"Very good, thank you Gwaine." Arthur thanked his friend, and turned to see what his wife needed.

Gwaine nodded and headed over to the rest of his friends to watch over the trials.

* * *

Guinevere had excused Cereza who immediately went over to see how her younger brother Gerome was doing.

"I feel like I've done my best, I hope it is enough." He stated humbly.

Gerome was the kindest and lest arrogant of the whole family. He never over or underestimated people. For him it was about who you are. These qualities was why Cereza wanted him to achieve his dream of becoming a Knight.

"I'm sure the King will notice that, he is very fair and wants what is best for Camelot, just like we do." She assured him.

"Well maybe not, I did not do as well with the cross bow." He replied.

When he said cross bow, a flash of man stumbling with one flashed in her mind. She shook her head to ignore it, it was impossible.

"Well they are a bit different than a regular bow and arrow." She told him.

Again an image was sent into her mind. This time she heard a familiar hiss, and an arrow fly. She blinked and the strongest sense of dread filled her heart.

"Cereza? Are you day-dreaming?" Her brother asked concerned.

The word dream triggered something in her. She remembered her dream of Gwaine earlier, when the Queen woke her, but this was stronger, and more fresh.

 _She was able to notice more of her surroundings now. It was exactly like what she saw, but this time, she could see what caused Gwaine's doom. Some twenty paces away, who two young men. Neither were experienced enough to be there, or serious enough. They were playing with a crossbow. One tripped, which bumped their friend. Gwaine was directly in the line of fire, and nobody else saw. That's all Cereza needed._

"Cereza?" Her brother asked, as she just started sprinting toward the Head Knights.

Cereza ran so fast, she felt her lungs burn, but she didn't care, she had to stop what was coming. She felt the pressure of it coming from behind her. Several of the Knights including Gwaine, looked up at her.

"Cereza what's wrong?" He asked looking confused.

The hiss was becoming louder now, and she knew what she must do. She summoned all her strength, and leaped as hard as she could. She could tell, even as she pushed him, it would not be enough to move so he would be unharmed. Once again, she felt a strange warmth course though her. At that moment all she felt was the need to protect Gwaine. Then she heard the sound of torn flesh, and rushing blood. Then she heard a scream, though she couldn't tell if it was her or someone else. She felt her body grow heavy, but she never felt the landing, or heard her body make contact with the ground. Instead, two arms caught her.

"Cereza? Cereza can you hear me?" It asked.

"I-is Gwaine okay?" She asked, feeling her conscience slipping away.

"W-what? How stupid, yes I'm okay! Stupid girl, stay awake." She heard him say.

"Thank goodness." Was all she remembered before the world went black.

* * *

 **Wow, I think this is one of my longest first chapters ever. Considering the show is hour long episodes though, I guess it works. There was also a lot to get through. Cereza might seem a bit overly-familiar, but that's mostly right now due to her situations and being around Gwaine, who she has more history with than you saw right now.**

 **I tried to also show how little exposure she had to what a "lady" is supposed to be like in her times. She really does not know, so she often defualts to be being honest, or quiet which seems to work so far.**

 **Again please let me know what you think.**

 **With Love,**

 **NerdyPassionLoves**


	2. Cereza's Care

**First off thank you for the reviews, favorites, etc! They really keep the fire burning for me.**

 **I've also started a LeonxOC fict that will get referenced her sometimes, and vice versa. So if you see a Milia in the future here, that's where she is from.**

 **I wanted to focus on the relationships Cereza has formed, and how deep those bonds usually go.**

When Cereza woke up, it was not in her room. She could tell because the things around her were much nicer than what she has at home. The bed had a canopy, and the sheets were a much nicer cotton than she could afford. The bed was also plush and the pillow had no indents in it to prove it was used often. She realized quickly it had to be in the castle, but she could not remember why. She tried to sit up, but an intense pain shot through her shoulder, causing her to cry out. Then she remembered what happened to cause the pain.

Before she could really think about it a knock came at the door.

"Miss?" A random guard called out to make sure she was awake.

"I-I'm awake." She was surprised to hear her voice crack. Just how long had she been out?

"Alert Gaius, and the King." He said while closing the door, most likely to another guard on duty with him.

Cereza felt some anxiety come on. She was worried about Gwaine. She couldn't remember if he had said he was or not hurt, not could she really trust her memory. The pain from the arrow was searing, and made her thought process muddled. She knew it was foolish to worry about someone when she had quite a gruesome wound herself. She could tell her arm was out of service. Bones were broken, and some skin was still raw. She opened her bandages, and was surprised to see just how good the outside looked. There was bruising sure, that's to be expected, but it was the lack of damage that worried her. There should be more of a hole, and less healed flesh. Then again she did not know why she thought otherwise, she wasn't a doctor like Gaius, yet something kept nagging her about it. She re-wrapped it up, and heard a knock on the door, then it opened.

"Nice to see you up my dear." A kind old voice told her.

Cereza tried to reply, but started coughing instead since her throat was so dry. So she smiled weakly instead.

"Of course, can I get some water for her?" Gaius asked for help.

"Yup, got it right here." A familiar voice answered.

Merlin walked in with a pitcher and glass for water. He poured her some and handed it to her. She smiled in gratitude and drank it. Well drank was a polite way to put it. She meant to take small gulps, but ended up downing the cup in one go.

"Easy Cereza." Gaius warned softly.

"I-I know, I guess my body really needs the water." She commented blushing slightly.

"Here, I'll get you more, but sip it okay?" Merlin said while pouring it.

Cereza nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Gaius asked moving closer to start looking at her.

"Oh, well now that I think about it, a bit sore, and disoriented." She admitted.

"Just sore?" Gaius asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well yes I am in pain, and very uncomfortable, but I let an arrow pierce my shoulder." She told him.

"Have you started your examination yet Gaius?" A regal voice questioned.

"Not yet sire, just seeing how well she can communicate so far." Gaius answered.

"Alright, I'll let you get to that, just let us know when you're done," Arthur looks over at her, "My Knights and I would like to speak to you if you not too tired afterward." He told her.

Cereza blinked in surprised.

"O-Of course Your Majesty." She responded.

He nodded and walked out of the room to let Gaius do his job. Merlin hesitated for a moment. Cereza smiled up at him.

* * *

"If Gaius needs your help, you can stay, you'll just have to turn around sometimes." She told them both. She had a feeling Merlin wanted to talk to her about something.

"That's a good idea." Gaius confirmed, though he did not need it. He had an idea about why Merlin wanted to stay.

"But for now, I would like to make sure the body is okay, so Merlin no peeking." Gaius said pointing to a screen for Cereza to go to.

"I think quite a few Knights would have my head if I did." Merlin answered sitting at the table facing the other way.

Cereza laughed and let Gaius examine her. He asked her questions every now and then. He made sure no pain was coming from areas they shouldn't. It was a familiar thing, she has been seen by Gaius since she was a child. She trusted her life to him. It did not take him long, and she was hoping that was a good thing.

"Now if you could sit so I can examine the wound." Gaius told her.

She went and sat by Merlin, who looked lost in thought. He did not notice she had sat down. Gaius came over and undress the wound. She noticed his eyes widen a little, and then he glanced at Merlin. She felt her stomach drop. She knew the wound was too healed earlier. She felt herself start to get anxious as well.

"Calm down Cereza, it's not so bad." Gaius tried to be soothing.

"But that's the problem isn't it?" She asked, something coming to mind.

"Gaius? Haven't I always been this way?" She questioned, now remembering more of her childhood.

Cereza had also healed amazingly well from bumps and bruises she received as a child. Even cuts seemed to disappear within a day depending on how deep they were. No one who knew about it never really questioned it, so she did not either, she did stay silent about it though.

"That's just the outside Cereza. You'll still take quite some time to heal, your arm and shoulder are broken, and that takes time." He assured her. Cereza calmed down a little bit.

"I'm sorry my King, but I can't wait any longer to see her, it's been three days already." Her father rang out.

"Father! You can't speak to the King that way!" Was Cereza's first thought about the situation.

All the men who peeked in after him all felt shock. Sure, he was the King, but Arthur understood. It was his one and only daughter. She was precious to him, as she should be. Though what shocked them more was Devon's laughter at his daughter's words.

"That's my Cereza, married to Camelot first before she loves her father." Devon said walking over to hug his child.

Cereza returned the hug while rolling her eyes.

"Can I not love my Kingdom, is that not my purpose?" Cereza asked not nearly as annoyed as she sounded.

"My Cereza, of course you can, it is what makes you so cute." He told her while kissing her forehead.

The scene was both heart-warming and eye opening to many people. For those who truly got to interact with her, like Gaius, Merlin, Gwaine and even Percival, it explained how Cereza became what she is today. They became to suspect that her Father and her many brothers doted on her. Her quirks just made it easier for them to live with her. No one ever questioned the fact that she might not behaving "properly."

"I'm sorry to have worried you." She told him fondly.

Cereza loved her father dearly. She was very close to him, and he did spoil her way too much. He left her do whatever she wanted, including all things only men should know. She could not imagine life without him.

"So long as you still hold breath, I will take any amount of worry." He said with a smile of relief.

Cereza teared up a little. She really did love her father more than she could describe, and to know he felt it too made her a little emotional. Then again it could be her pain as well.

"Cereza, you should tell people when you hurt so much." Her father chided her, somehow knowing exactly what she wasn't showing.

"Ah yes, I have prepared a draught for your pain." Gaius said handing it to her.

"Now it is best to take this is in as few sips as possible." Gaius told her.

"Well, I'll take this moment to apologize to you Sire." Devon told his King.

"Why is that?" Arthur asked confused.

'She might put many of your Knights drinking games to shame." Devon said shrugging.

"How so?" Arthur asked.

"Like this." Cereza stated, tipped the bottle to the men, and then proceeded to drink it.

By drink, she chugged it. In one gulp, much like men in a drinking contest. She even slammed the bottle down when she was done. Then she bent over.

"What's wrong Cereza? Can't handle the drink?" Her best friend rang out.

"Do you have any idea how disgusting this is?" She retorted, not paying attention.

"Is it worse than when I tried to make you dinner one time?" Gwaine said with a chuckle.

"That's not even funny Gwaine, I we agreed…." She perked in surprise, "Gwaine!" She cried over joyed to see him.

"Yes, well if you are well enough, I would like to see you in the Audience Chamber." Arthur interrupted.

Cereza recoiled in shock. Was she in trouble?

"No need to be so surprised, I am not going to punish you, why would I? You saved one of my Knights." Arthur told her, not sure why she was so scared.

"Yes of course Your Majesty, I'll be there soon…I would like to freshen up if that is alright." She replied with a small blush.

"Oh of course! Do take your time, I'm sorry to pry." Arthur answered, getting embarrassed, which caused the whole room to be as well.

"Just send for someone when you are ready." Arthur commanded and then left, taking most of the Knights with him. Percival and Gwaine stayed behind.

* * *

"Gwaine!" Cereza called while getting up to hug him tightly, she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Cer…are you crying tears of joy because I'm okay?" He asked in disbelief, "You are the one we should be worrying about." Gwaine told her while returning the hug.

"I can't help it, I would be lost without you." She told him, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry, I thank you for treasuring me so much." He told her while gently pulling her away.

"Though you should apologize to everyone for making them worry." Gwaine reminded her.

"Yes, that reminds me, I want to thank you young man." Her father told Percival while patting his arm.

"You caught Cereza and carried her with God Speed to Gaius, which made her recovery all the better, so I thank you deeply my Lord." He said, though it was really very casual.

Gwaine noticed Cereza turned a deeper shade of red then she had been a moment ago.

"Then I must thank you too my Lord." She said with a bow.

"Please, just Percival is fine, I was once just a man from a village." He told her, seeking a more intimate relationship with her, like she had with Gwaine.

"Yes, if it pleases you," She looked up at him, "though I must admit it is rather embarrassing that all I keep doing is falling in front of you." She told him, though really it felt more like falling for him.

"Cereza, one time it was his fault, the other was a heroic act, I don't think anyone would mistake you for a damsel." Gwaine commented.

"Even so, I'm sorry to have worried you and caused you trouble." She told Percival.

She also happened to see her reflection in the window, and was she saw mortified her. Her hair had been cut, most likely due to hair being caught in the wound, but still, it was not a very pretty cut. It was functional more than for looks. Her color was not quite right, but that she could handle, she had been unconscious for days, and wounded. Her dress was wrinkled, tattered, and torn. All in all, she looked haggard and gross. She felt white hot anger and shame next.

"So no one was going to tell me that I looked like this?" She randomly said, calm at first.

Merlin and Gwaine both recoiled, and tried to spring into action. Even Percival could feel a storm coming, and tried to brace for it.

"You all just let the King see me like this?" Cereza first shouted, then burst into tears.

"I looked so unpresentable in front of the King." She wailed in despair.

"Cereza, the King does not care about what you look like right now, he only cares if you live." Merlin tried to calm her.

"And how kind he is for not pointing out, or staring, or doing anything but giving me respect! Unlike, you." She countered darkly at him.

"Well I have to go now my child, but believe me child, you still look beautiful, and you always do." Devon told his daughter with a quick kiss on her forehead, and promptly leaves.

"Did he just escape?" Percival asked Gaius.

"I'm glad you picked up on the fact that is an escape, and not just him leaving, as I am going to do myself." Gaius turned to Cereza, "If you need me, do not hesitate to call for me." Gaius said, and made his way out.

"Yes, thank you Gaius." Cereza called after him.

"Really? He was the one that cut your hair you know." Merlin instantly regretted it as soon as he said it. Gwaine groaned and punched his shoulder. Cereza flared.

"Do you think I am so vain that I would cry over hair?" Her eyes flared with a dangerous spark, and all three men knew to stay quiet for the moment.

"I understand why it was cut! It was the act of not telling me how horrid I look." She finished covering her face to hide her tears.

"That's because you don't look horrid Cereza, you're always very pretty." Merlin told her.

"You know I always find you a most beautiful view." Gwaine also tried to console her.

"You always say that." Cereza replied, still fuming.

"To be honest Cereza, I don't think anyone noticed." Percival waited for her to look at him.

"I think people mostly noticed how bright, and striking your amber eyes are. They draw all one's attention on them." Percival commented, then mentally punched himself for giving his own feelings away.

Cereza blushed heavily, and then looked up at him. Percival wanted to wipe away the stray tears, but restrained himself. He did not like her to feel so bad about herself.

"D-do you really think so?" She asked him for assurance.

"Yes, your loyalty and your loving nature is what is noticed, which makes you look beautiful all the same." Percival told her, this time wiping a stray tear.

"Excuse me, Cereza?" A maid questioned while walking in.

"Oh yes?" Cereza answered, only moving slightly away from Percival.

"The Queen is insisting on you seeing her to help you freshen up, and she said to tell you that you cannot say no." The maid informed her with a curtsy.

"Then I guess I will follow you to see the Queen." Cereza responded, but first she turned to Percival.

"Thank you, and I apologize for the outburst." She told him looking away to show her embarrassment.

"I'm just glad you feel better now." He told her with a smile.

"Then if you gentlemen will excuse me." She said quickly then followed the maid to her Queen.

"Percival you never told me you and Cereza were together." Merlin said with a questioning eyebrow.

"Does it seem like that?" Percival asked, feeling oddly proud.

"Well considering you are normally never that smooth with women, I'm going to firmly say yes." Gwaine responded.

"Well even if you're not, now we know who to send in when the storm comes through." Merlin noted.

"So true, thank you my friend, you really saved us." Gwaine told him with a slap of gratitude.

"Thanks guys, nice to know just where I stand with you." Percival joked.

"Well come on then, I'm sure Arthur has something for us to do." Gwaine said, and all three men went to their king.

* * *

When Cereza finally arrived where she needed to go, she was surprised to see what looked like a new dress, and extra hands. The Queen was waiting for her with a smile.

"I know it's a bit unusual, but a few of your friends requested it as well, so the King has given permission for me to this for you." Guinevere revealed.

"Oh…that's so generous of you." Cereza thanked, not sure how to react.

"It really is more for my pleasure as well, it's been a long time since I got to help another woman look beautiful." Guinevere confessed.

"Anyways, we must finish properly cutting your hair, please come sit." The Queen instructed of Cereza.

Cereza did as she was told, and then a man came over and began to work on her hair.

"Were you born outside of Camelot?" The Queen asked, curious about her hair.

"Yes my Lady, in the Isles of Ildiko." She told her.

"Oh, the same kingdom as Raine." Gwen noted.

"Yes, Lady Raine is the thirteenth candidate for the throne." Cereza said, remembering facts her parents had told her.

"Do you know her personally?" Gwen asked.

"No, but my mother was her teacher for a while, though I do not know which subjects." Cereza answered.

"How interesting, I only asked because your hair is a beautiful color that is rare for Camelot." Gwen pointed out.

"Thank you my Lady, I do quite like it as well." Cereza said with a smile.

After a few more minutes, the man was done. Where her hair used to roll over her shoulders, It now half way in between the base of her head and her shoulders. She did not miss the length, because honestly this was the best she had seen her hair be. It allowed her curls to form more and take shape. Though it wasn't the standard or ideal, she enjoyed it all the same.

"I'm very sorry Miss, it was the only way to make it so it will grow back correctly, and more even." The cutter told her.

"I understand, thank you for making it as pretty as you can, it's infinitely better than before." Cereza responded, touching it to see it was indeed much better than earlier.

The man nodded then took his leave. Then Gwen pointed out the dress. It was a deep green color, with light green accents. It was not elaborate, but it really could not be called plain either.

"I thought green would match your hair very well." Gwen said getting excited.

"It's lovely my Lady," She paused to think, "I've never had anything so lovely before." She said honestly.

For her, it was the truth. The last time she had anything really presentable was when she was a small child. Being in the Kitchen made it hard to find time for garments, and Cereza did not have the sewing skills for it. Fabric choices were easy, her eldest brother was a textile and silk trader, but sewing a full garment was something she could not do. Plus with being surrounded by men, it was hard to keep anything in good condition, so she never really bothered. Now looking at it, and thinking about it, she wished she cared more. Perhaps she would catch a certain someone's attention that way.

"Not even as gift for when you reached womanhood?" Gwen asked, more curious than anything.

"Not even then, my mother died a few years before then, and it is just me, with three to four men depending on the time, so clothes were never that important beyond function and cost." Cereza said, admiring the dress.

"Well then we must get it on you! See how it looks." Gwen said pushing her toward it.

With the help of the maids in there, Cereza was dressed and prepped in no time. Somehow the dress fit perfectly, it was even hemmed enough for her not to trip over it. It fit her overly-abundant body in a way that flattered her instead of making her look like a bar maid…even if she was one at her brother's Tavern. It landed right on the tip of her shoulders, showing off her new hair length. Cereza could barely believe the woman in the mirror.

"I actually look like a woman." Cereza said in shock.

Gwen laughed, and the apologized.

"No one ever thought differently." Gwen told her.

"Well I mean, like a woman is expected to…well except I don't have the hair anymore." She said with a sigh.

Gwen realized something. Cereza wants to be seen as an acceptable lady, just has no idea that her mannerisms are just that.

"You're just unique now, Heavens know that I'm not really a damsel in need of saving most of the time." Gwen told her with a smile.

Cereza never thought of it that way. Perhaps her skills and personality really are just what makes her different from the pressures of society. She must admit she has been living a truly happy life. She also had qualities that made her an honorable person, which is something she could be proud of.

"Thank you my Lady, I've never thought of that." Cereza replied.

"I use to worry too, but then Arthur and I fell in love, so I'm sure you'll find a man to love you, different and all." Gwen said while styling her hair.

She took the front parts of her hair, braided them together, and then tied those two braids in the back. It made Cereza's amber eyes more prominent, and the new focus. Her eyes really did seem striking.

* * *

"How striking, your eyes seem to shine." Gwen commented, as if she read her mind.

"Percival said the same thing." Cereza said, then blushed, "I mean Lord Percival." Cereza corrected, not quite catching the trap she set herself in.

"I'm sure Percival told you to lose the title, besides I was once just a simple servant girl myself." Gwen reminded.

"Yes he did, he is very kind." Cereza said.

"Unlike Gwaine?" She asked in a way that made Cereza question the motive.

"Well yes my Lady, but Gwaine has never treated me the way he will treat a women when he meets the right woman." Cereza explained.

Gwen blinked in surprise. She was only trying to confirm that Cereza had no romantic feelings for Gwaine, but her answer only made her feelings less clear.

"I suppose I should just be direct, so Gwaine is not the one you hope to gain attention from?" Gwen asked.

"Oh no my Lady, I mean he was my first love, but that was so long ago," She paused to catch her breath, "We are much too alike, and much too close for that." She concluded.

"Gwaine was your first love really?" Gwen asked genuinely surprised by it.

"Gwaine is incredibly kind and loyal, one must simple look past his flirting and need for danger…and booze." Cereza giggled.

"Well I think we've made the boys wait long enough, let's see what they think." Gwen said while leading the way.

Cereza felt her anxiety start up again.

* * *

The King and his Knights were beginning to get anxious. Arthur knew his wife was excited to actually spend time with another woman, so he let her have her fun, but he really was getting bored. He could tell the other knights present were as well. He wanted them there because they all seemed to be worried about Cereza, and he wanted to show his sympathy for that. It was also somewhat peaceful, so no plans or meetings were held just yet. He also wanted to show that her brother Jerome, had made it into the Knighthood. Then a guard walked in.

"Her Majesty and her friend are about to arrive." He told his King.

"Thank you." Arthur replied.

A few minutes later, the doors opened and all the attention went to it. Guinevere wearing a blue gown walked in first, curls done loosely, with hair tied back. She was beautiful, like she always is. She walked with grace and presence as she took a seat beside Arthur, who kissed her cheek in response.

Then everyone noticed the woman who walked in. Her short, but still befitting red hair had curl to it that framed her face, which added an odd glow of purity to her. It made her feel warm. The greens in her dressed matched her hair, and fitted her well. One could see she had a womanly shape, but it still came off as dignified. This woman, though not exactly ideal, could not be denied how pretty she looks. Then when you really looked at her face, one saw how striking amber eyes could be. Then it clicked who it could be.

"Sister! It is good to see you well." Jerome broke the shock by hugging his older sister.

"Oh and how handsome you are in your uniform." Cereza replied admiring his chain mail.

Footsteps came behind the two. It was Percival. He looked rushed.

"Sorry Sire, it took longer than I thought, but everything is how you wanted it." Percival reported.

"That's alright, you're just in time Guinevere and Cereza have just arrived." Arthur informed him.

Percival then noticed Cereza was the woman he walked pasted. The Cereza who he already found to be beautiful and striking as it is, now somehow became even more so. She is so enthralling that he forgot he was even walking and proceeded to trip over himself. Many of his friends laughed. Cereza frowned, something Percival still found adorable.

"I know it's unique but I think it looks nice." She said starting to feel insecure again.

"No, please don't misunderstand Cereza, Percival's just an idiot." Elyan sad kissing her hand, "Glad to see you are doing well." He said genuinely.

"Thank you my Lord." She answered with a smile.

"Sweet Cereza, I can assure you men do not fall over woman who aren't as lovely as you." Leon complimented her, kissing her hand next.

Cereza blushed. She never thought she could get a compliment from an old Knight. It was quite an honor for her.

"Thank you Lord Leon, your words bring me much joy." She smiled shyly at him.

"Here Cereza, let me help you, you must be tired." Mordred offered his arm to her, to which she took.

"Thank you my…Lord Mordred." Cereza corrected.

This was not missed by anyone in the room. Merlin was next with a snack to offer her. She took it, and started to eat it. She was worried she would feint again, and she really did not need that right now.

* * *

"Oh Cereza, I heard about your condition, if you need you can have some of these quince if you'd like." The Queen offered her.

Before she could politely respond, the King spoke.

"She'll die if she eats them, but is kind of you to offer Guinevere." Arthur informed her.

"How do you know that?" Gwen asked very confused.

"I almost killed her with them." Arthur said bluntly.

Cereza, who was not expecting that starting choking on her snack, which ended up being dried peaches. She felt Merlin pat her back, while Mordred held her up.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, getting worried.

"Y-Yes Your Highness," She paused to gain her composure, "I just did not expect you to remember that." She replied honestly.

"Well it was fairly traumatic, even if it was an accident." Arthur said, almost sounding insulted.

"Can you answer the question please?" Gwen asked rather curious now.

"In my youth, I had never had quince before, father did not like it, so it was not really here," He paused as if to recall the memories, "Well when I was first introduced to it, it was from a boy near my age." He looked over at Cereza, then back at his Queen.

"He was daring me to eat it, since he too had never really known what the food we ate looked like….I being arrogant as I was…had it tested," He let out a sigh, "I made Cereza eat it since she was there and well…" He stopped.

"My throat started closing up, and if not for Arthur's quick gut reaction to something being amiss, I might not have made it to Gaius on time," She paused, "Turns out I am deadly allergic to them." She finished.

"Oh my! That must have been very frightening!" Gwen commented.

"Well His Majesty says so, I must believe it was, I must admit I was out for a little while, so I don't remember the after math." Cereza admitted.

* * *

"Yes, but to the matter I wanted to discuss." Arthur started.

"I would like to offer you some sort of reward." He finished.

Cereza had to make an effort to not her jaw not drop. Her face must have given it away.

"This surprises you?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes Your Highness, I protected Lord Gwaine because I wanted to, and this dress and hair cut are plenty, if not too much as it is." She responded honestly.

"I told you, that was from some of your friends, not from us, or the Knights, who wish to thank you as well." The Queen stated.

Cereza thought Gwaine would do plenty, but she kept that thought to herself.

"Is there really nothing you would want?" The King asked, almost in disappointment.

It made Cereza's heart twinge. She never wanted to make her King feel bad.

"I-I just do not know Sire, I mean I would gladly to it again and anyone one of you, and for Merlin." Cereza declared with no fear or waver in her voice.

Her loyalty touched them all. They all felt the same way, but it was nice for Arthur to see that his people do put such faith in him.

"I thank you for your loyalty." Arthur told her kindly.

Cereza blushed and bowed, becoming smitten with his words.

"Thank you Your Majesty." She said surprising happy.

"Again though, is there no way I can show my gratitude?" The King asked.

"What about you're cooking Cereza? You do love to make food for others." Mordred asked, trying to please both of his friends.

"Oh….Oh! Oh yes, if that would be alright with you and the Queen, Your Majesty, it would be an extreme honor and pleasure to prepare you something." Cereza accepted Mordred's help.

"Is that so?" The King asked, humbled by the simple gesture.

"Oh yes Sire, I have all I need at home, and with my arm broken it's not like I could use much at the moment." Cereza answered.

"Then I'll take you up on that offer when the time is right." The King concluded.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Cereza said with a smile.

* * *

Later that evening the Castel became a mad house. The Princess Mithian and her hand maid Hilde rode in in pure terror. They had been attacked by Odin's men, and came begging for help to save her father. Cereza was ordered to look after their food needs as well.

She knocked on the door to their chambers. Hilde answered it. Cereza felt something very familiar in her bones. It was the same feeling she got around Mordred, like she knew them from somewhere before.

"Can I help you?" Hilde asked, her voice that of an old woman, but Cereza felt something was so…hateful.

"I was told to see if you or the Princess need any nourishment before you retire for the night." She answered the woman.

"No, that is kind my dear, but we would just like to rest." Hilde said.

"Of course, sleep well." Cereza said to a closing door.

She couldn't really tell you why, but she knew something was wrong here.

* * *

A couple days later, the Knights were preparing to ride out with Princess Mithian and Hilde to where her father had been captured. Though she was not allowed the details, every interaction she had seen between them was just wrong. The Princess just seemed in constant fear, and despair. It was not like her at all.

Plus Cereza had another odd dream last night. Well, actually she could not lie to herself. They were visions. She had been having a lot of them since the incident with Gwaine. They always involved her friends, or people she cared about, and it was usually was small things, but still it was like her mind was determined to protect them. Last night it did not surprise her to see them come stronger, like they were when she protected Gwaine.

She saw Merlin, bleeding. Smelt burning flesh. Saw battles, and felt the Earth shake. She saw angry faces, and the King in turmoil. She also saw hope. Arthur would bring a new peace between Odin and Camelot.

She had a job to do though, so she pushed her suspicions aside and went around the Knights. Eventually she came upon Gwaine.

"Cereza, I hope you packed us well." Gwaine joked, knowing full well they probably had more than enough for the journey.

"Gwaine, you must stay vigilant," She put her hand over his heart firmly, "No indulging your need for glory or danger." She told him with all the seriousness she could muster.

Gwaine took it seriously. Cereza was not one to get sentimental like this, it meant she was really worried. He put his hand over hers.

"I will Cereza, you have my word." He promised.

Cereza smiled and moved on. Her next targets were Merlin and Gaius, who surprising was going, just in case something should befall the Princess or the people going.

"Merlin, you must be careful." She brushed a piece of hair from his eyes.

"I plan on it Cereza, always am." Merlin assured her, a bit confused.

"You are the only two I can trust this with," She paused to make sure no one was paying attention to them, or could hear her, "Something is very wrong with the Princess, she is not herself." She started.

Merlin's eyes widen, which told her he suspected it too.

"And…I feel like we all know Hilde…which I know is impossible…but be careful." She pleaded with them.

"Cereza…we will, thank you for the warning." Gaius said while glancing at Merlin.

"We should talk when we return." Merlin told her seriously.

Cereza had a pretty good idea why. She was terrified of the answer, but she also wanted to ease her mind. Everything that was happening lately was driving her insane. She nodded in agreement, but moved on as to not arise too much suspicion.

* * *

When she meet with Percival, he greeted her happily.

"Almost thought you had forgotten the rest of us." He told her.

"I could never, here have this." She said handing him a bag.

Percival looked confused.

"Well open it silly! Otherwise it's boring." Cereza laughed slightly.

Percival smiled at her excitement, and the fact that he is the only one with a gift. He opened it to find a snack. It was dried meat, but not too hard, seemed chewable still. It made his mouth water.

"Seriously Cereza, none for me?" Gwaine asked, eyeing the food.

"You don't even like half the spices in it! And it's not like you're paying for all the other foods I make for you." Cereza said rolling her eyes.

"But I'm hungry." Gwaine complained at her, though he wasn't.

She with irritation broke a piece of the meat and then tossed it to Gwaine. Who promptly ate it…and almost instantly spit it out.

"Waste of time and food." Cereza muttered darkly.

Percival laughed than tried a bit himself. He could not believe how perfect to his taste it was. It was hearty, yet smooth. The texture wasn't like leather or too flaky. He would have to find more opportunities to eat her stuff.

"I don't know what's wrong with Gwaine, but this is amazing." Percival told her.

Cereza beamed. Then she noticed the King coming, and Princess Mithian. Everyone became serious. She looked up at him.

"Protect them well." She asked of him.

"Of course, they are my friends too." Percival said, packing the snack and mounting his horse.

"Percival?" She called out to him.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Make sure you come home as well." She told him, worry set in her eyes.

Percival felt a new kind of strength fill him.

"I will." He told her.

"Let's ride out men!" Arthur commanded, and off they rode.

Cereza hoped her friends would return to her in one piece. And that she could get some answers.

* * *

 **That is chapter two everyone! Again, the bonds we share is the theme of sorts. Plus we get to see Cereza getting closer to her unknown secret and we get to see more of her humble nature.**

 **If you'd like, please review with anything, ideas, loves, hates, if it's terrible, I can handle it.**

 **Again thank you to those who have reviewed, Favorited, followed etc!**

 **With Love,**

 **NerdyPassionLoves**


	3. New Kin

**Sorry for the terribly long wait! Most of it was being busy with obtaining my Bachleor's Degree (which I have now), and part due to writier's block for this. I have new vigor now, and have many stories to come! I hope to keep updating a bit more often, since I have a little bit more time now. If you are still here, thank you so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cereza heard the horses long before she saw them. A few minutes later, the patrol, and their King had returned. She sighed in relief to at least know Camelot's future had returned safely. Now the Queen could be more at ease. She then waited for the others to dismount from their horses. She also noted Princess Mithian seems to have gained her strength back, and they successfully rescued her father. Cereza smiled softly.

"No need to be so happy to see me love, I told you I would return." Gwaine said with slight arrogance, opening his arms to her.

"Glad to see your handsome face and cheeky mouth still functions." She told while falling into the embrace.

"I could never let you cry over me." Gwaine told her gently, trying to soothe her.

Cereza pulled away and looked around for a certain man servant. When she saw Merlin, he was next to Percival. She smiled brightly, glad to see her vision was not of his death. She ran over to him, and hugged him, which shocked them all.

"Not that I don't appreciate the affection Cereza, but Gwaine is over there." Merlin said pointing at Gwaine, who was the most disgruntled of them all.

"Yes but he is not the one with a head injury." Cereza responded while tracing the faint cut on his forehead.

"I did save him!" Gwaine yelled at her, to which Cereza rolled her eyes.

"It's what Knights do right?" Percival announced his presence.

"See Gwaine? You should not need praise for your good deeds, like Percival here." Cereza teased while placing her hand on Percival's arm.

Before the fun could continue, the King called for her.

"Cereza, tell the Kitchen to have two extra for breakfast and to prepare some food for a few days' journey." Arthur commanded of her.

"Of course Your Majesty." Cereza responded with a bow.

She then bows to her friends, and looks up at Percival for a second to get his attention.

"Thank you." She says warmly.

"Of course." He said a bit confused, but glad to receive thanks anyways.

Cereza then goes to carry out her job.

* * *

Cereza answer a call from Gaius. When she arrived at his door she knocked, waiting for permission.

"Come in." The old man allowed her in.

When Cereza entered, she saw Merlin there as well. She knew the time for answers has come.

"Hello Gaius, Merlin." She greeted both with a curtsy.

"Hello sweet child, I assume you know why I asked for you?" Gaius questions.

"A-about my circumstances?" She asks, voice shaking.

"Cereza no need to be scared." Merlin tells her.

"How can I not be?! I-I know what my dreams are, and they are forbidden! What is going on?" She states hysterically.

"Cereza, Look!" Merlin commands.

One moment a book was just lying on the table. The next, Merlin looks at it, and it moves. With a yelp, Cereza falls to the floor in surprise.

"M-M-Merlin! That's….That's…." Cereza stutters.

"Magic yes, I was born with it." Merlin admits quietly.

"Born…with it?" She whispers back.

"Yes, and I would not change it." He tells her.

"So…my dreams…no Premonitions…are natural." She says to process it.

"Yes, and your ability to know people's needs, and I believe your skills are set for protection." Merlin informs her.

"My mother, Dova, she was a sorceress…I just never thought I would be too." Cereza told them.

"Hmmm, well Ildiko magic is not something I know very well, we should ask Lady Raine who should be here today in fact." Gaius comments.

"True, though I've never seen Raine use magic." Merlin shares.

"Well legally it is forbidden Merlin." Gaius says.

"Why did you tell me your secret Merlin?" Cereza asks.

"Because the last time I didn't help someone understand their gifts…" Merlin stated with incredible guilt.

Cereza instantly understood. She had her suspicions about Lady Morgana from the beginning, but had no idea how to help. The sorrow and pain in Merlin's eyes made it seem like the Burden of the World was on him. She had a feeling it was.

"I thank you, and I swear I would never willingly tell anyone." Cereza assured them.

"Well Mordred already knows." Merlin told her.

"Yes, a powerful druid he is." Cereza answered, surprising Merlin greatly.

"How did you know?" Gaius asked for him.

"My mother was swollen with Gerome and father was gravely injured after a raid on a village we were selling in," She paused to catch her breath, "The Druids took us in and graciously nursed us, I met Mordred there, when he was slightly younger." She finished.

"Well that is a strong coincidence." Gaius offered.

"Yes indeed, do you need anything else? I must return to my duties soon, or there will be some very grumpy Knights of the Round." Cereza asked with a smile.

"No, but please, should anything new happen, tell us right away." Gaius warned her.

"Yes I promise." Cereza said with a bow, and then let to care to the Knight's meals.

* * *

King Arthur and the Knights were about to embark on a mission. They were going to find a man named Osgar who used magic to kill Sir Ranulf. It was well known that the King and Sir Ranulf had been friends since childhood, so it was personal.

Word also got around that it was Mordred's first mission. Cereza was aware of his remarkable progress, and was not surprised to hear the promotion. So when she went to deliver their away packages, she had more than food for him.

"So kind of you to send us off every time Cereza." Mordred told her as she came up to him.

"It is my job; do you trust me Mordred?" She asked him seriously.

Mordred blinked once, then twice, then frowned, almost insulted by the question.

"Of course I do, with my life, we are kin." He once again told her.

"Yes, and now I understand what that means." She told him with a soft smile.

Mordred smile brightly in return.

 _Cereza?_ His voice rang in his head. Cereza blinked in surprise. Mordred's smile only grew.

 _We should talk once I return._ He told her. Cereza nodded, then pulled out a Hunting Knife and handed it to him.

"What is this for?" Mordred asked confused.

"In my heritage, Ildiko, people who are kin, be it by blood or by bond, give gifts when one of them receives a high honor or achieves their dreams," She pauses, "And it is given by the Older sibling, which is I, So I present to you my finest Hunter's Knife." She finished.

"Cereza…but I couldn't…this is so precious." Mordred says in awe.

"Do not deny me this Mordred." Cereza almost pleaded with him.

"Better not deny an Ildiko custom Mordred, it insults and hurts them deeply." Gwaine told him, trying to help his dearest friend.

"In that case, Thank you…Sweet sister." Mordred tried out.

Cereza smiled.

"Now don't use it for any purpose other than to Hunt or to skin, that is its purpose, here keep it in your bag." Cereza said putting it where it belongs.

"Aww look, Mordred's needs mommy's help." A mischievous voice spoke.

* * *

Gwaine was the culprit. Granted all of them have been teasing Mordred lately. It was tradition of the knights to tease the newest member.

"No need to be jealous Gwaine, I can help you pack too." She replied in mocking mother's coo.

"That's just gross." Gwaine commented with a scowl on his face.

"But I just want to make sure you're prepared." She continued this time pinching his cheek with her good hand.

"Don't forget the kiss on the forehead!" Elyan called from a distance.

"No!" Gwaine pleaded.

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" Cereza said, indeed pushing herself on her toes to reach as close as she could.

This earned laughter from all the Knights, Gwaine included.

"Do we all get one then?" Elyan asks, half joking.

Cereza was feeling generous that day. Knowing she was not only one with powers lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. These were her Best Friends, most trust comrades. She supposed they could all get a little bit of Village Cereza too. Though she had a feeling the King was arriving at any moment

"If only I had enough time, but I fear I have already wasted enough of everyone's time, and must return to work; next time." Cereza promised.

Sure enough the King arrived with orders to move out in a few minutes. Cereza bowed as he passed, then made her exit.

* * *

As she was about to re-enter the castle, a deep voice called out to her.

"Cereza!" It was Percival of course.

"Did you forget something Percival?" She asked him.

"No…I was just worried about how you are doing; you seem to be healing well." Percival inquired.

Cereza was touched and pleased by his concern. She had not the chance to really see or speak to him, and she missed it. Though she hated to admit how fast it happened, Cereza was quite taken with the humble knight.

"I am doing well, I tire a bit more easily, and I still sometimes feel too much pain to work, but I have not declined at all." She told him.

"That's very good to hear, it was weighing on my mind a lot." He confessed.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you." She answered a little breathy, as they had both moved closer to each other.

"Knowing you are well makes it worth it." He told her, softly brushing some her hair behind her ear.

Cereza could only blush as the Knights were being called to ride out. Percival frowned then sighed. He felt like every time he tried to show or tell her how he felt, he always failed or was interrupted. He then felt surprised as a softness touched his cheek, it was Cereza planting a soft kiss.

"Come home." She told him, though the air about her said what she couldn't out loud.

Come home to me.

Percival smiled, and nodded at her. He then joined his fellow Knights and rode off to protect his King, friends, and his home.

* * *

 **Again I apologize for the long wait. Next chapter is hopefully much, much sooner. If you are still here, thank you so much for your dedication. Next chapter should have more on Cereza's hertitage and more familiar plot lines as well.**

 **With Love,**

 **NerdyPassionLoves**


End file.
